Maitreya
Known in the Buddhist religion as the Buddha of the future, Maitreya is actually a goa'uld who rules the planet Dankaur as an underlord on behalf of Kali and upon the death of the latter, submits by avoiding a bloodbath, to the System Lord Khnum . its natural calmness has often avoided useless wars reaching compromises favorable to the two parties involved.One of the few nomarch's in the service of Khnum, to have kept his personal army. History The story of Maitreya is opposite to that of the goa'uld passed to the side of the tok'ra. generated by the rebel queen egeria, Maitreya when it was ripened, a guest was guaranteed to share beauty from the areas known today as India. As a first-generation tok'ra, Maitreya found a way to infiltrate the ranks of a small System Lord just created by Ra himself. In the first decades Maitreya provided basic information for sabotage by the tok'ra, the possessions of Kali. But unlike his brothers, Maitreya was not immune from the thought of dominating a human population to be worshiped as a deity and after betraying his companions, he offered the location of a secret tok'ra base at Kali itself. After the latter was able to control and attack the designated planet, he promised the traitor tok'ra control of the planet Dankaur as a personal possession. lured by the idea of governing several million slaves, Maitreya accepted the offer and became one of Kali's most loyal underlords. for over two thousand years Maitreya's power grew slowly but steadily, forging a civilization completely enslaved by him and drawing new slaves from frequent trips to planet Earth, where in the meantime he had managed to create a philosophy and religion adopted by millions of Earth to date. Without kali's attention, Maitreya created his own small fleet and a loyal army loyal to him only without having the intention of rebelling against the System Lord. Unexpectedly the death before Ra and then other System Lord's in the course of a few years, caused the first real conflict between System Lord's for control of the galaxy. To avoid a useless massacre Kali reached the Hassara Space Station but was killed by a toxin released by the tok'ra. without any master or other goa'uld to reclaim the control of the non-existent planet the return of Anubis, Maitreya maintained control of the planet until 2012, when a fleet sent by Khnum, reached the orbit of Dankaur. Stargate Renaissance About a decade after the death of Kali, Maitreya had to face the invasion of the planet Dankaur by the army sent by System Lord Khnum. The latter, attracted by the strategic position of the planet, decided to send his own fleet large enough to be able to safely claim the desired planet. Aware that their own powers would have had no hope against those of the System Lord, Maitreya negotiated the entrance of the planet in the domain of Khnum. Thanks to its particularly calm and diplomatic character, Maitreya gained control of the planet, maintaining its army and its small fleet in exchange for a six-month tribute and the freedom to continue to practice the cult of Kali to avoid upheavals, but also by joining that of Khnum, though on a smaller scale. Thanks to his talents as an orator and excellent administrator, Dankaur reached an absolute splendor becoming one of the jewel planets of the System Lord's domination. Surrounded by its lavish court, Maitreya continued the government of the planet by not allowing the infiltration of tok'ra agents. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. In the following years, however, Khnum completely disinterested in the planet finally allowing Maitreya to become independent although still partly linked to the same Khnum. Personality Through his time under Kali, the Lord soon learned that it was not a good regency to subjugate peoples with fear and terror. Much more, he sought peacefully, literally blessing peoples through rich harvests, manipulating the seeds to get more yields. She often gave in to the feeling of passion to avoid being detached, and since she had predicted when that woman would become pregnant, people still saw her superiority.For these reasons, he rarely used Goa'uld technologies, such as the manual module or the sarcophagus. With the rare use of the latter instrument it was similar in substance to a typical Goa'uld. Maitreya was less obsessed with power because he knew how many enemies brought a huge empire. Rather, he served a system lord and possibly manipulated his actions with his own advice. He was just as paranoid, but more confident. He liked to use Nish'ta, which he always had with him when he was far from his owners, and in his kingdom or his ships there was always a supply of Nishta in the ventilation systems of his buildings or ships. However, he always served his master loyally, even if he occasionally tried to manipulate him. In addition, he used Jaffa and relatively spiritual humans to conduct research. Category:Goa'uld